


Brotherly Love

by Btskookie_95



Category: Brotherly Love (TV 1995)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Little Brothers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btskookie_95/pseuds/Btskookie_95
Summary: Brotherly love (tv show)Joey (21) the oldest brother. Loves both of his brothers dearly. Will punish them if he needs to.Matt (17) the middle brother. Loves his brothers but very protective of his little brother. Secretly likes to cuddle with his older brother. Hates being punished.Andy (9) the youngest brother. Loves both of his older brothers very much. Loves to be held and cuddled but hates being punished.





	1. Chapter 1

Joey’s POV  
“ANDY!”  
I groan and put my head back. What has he done now? I stand up and walk to the living room. I walk in and see Matt glaring at Andy while Andy is looking innocent.  
I look at both of them.  
“What happened?”  
“ I was trying to take a nap on the couch and Andy jumped on me!” Matt yelled while pointing at Andy.  
“But I was bored!” Andy whines  
“I don’t care! If I’m trying to take a nap then don’t bother me! Why are you so annoying?!”  
Matt yells at Andy and then I see Andy’s lip start to tremble.  
“Alright Matt stop yelling at him.”  
I say and bend down so I’m eye level with him. He has tears in his eyes.  
“Andy if Matt is laying down and trying to sleep then don’t jump on him Okay? You could’ve hurt him when you did that. I know that you were bored but you could’ve just came to me. I would’ve played with you.”  
I say and wipe off a tear that comes down.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to I just wanted to play.”  
Andy says while looking at Matt. Matt sighs and picks up Andy.  
Andy wraps his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He puts his head in the crook of his neck.  
Matt’s POV  
I felt wetness on my neck and realize Andy’s crying. My heart breaks. I hate it when he’s upset and it hurts me even more that I’m the only who caused it. I shouldn’t have yelled at him.  
I rub his back and bounce him alittle bit. Trying to calm him down.  
“Shhh..shhh Andy please calm down. I hate it when you cry. Shh baby brother..shhh..”  
He tightens his grip and sniffs. I continue to bounce him and walk around while rubbing his back.  
“I-I’m sorry Matt..”  
He says and looks up at me. I smile sadly at him and wipe his tears away. I go and sit down on the couch with Andy on my lap.  
“It’s alright Andy. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  
He smiles through his tears  
“it’s okay Matt i forgive you”  
I smile and start tickling him. I laugh when he tries to get away.  
“Stop Matt!” He laughs loudly.  
I laugh and tickle him alittle more and stop.  
“Guys come and eat lunch!”  
I hear joey yell from the kitchen. I stand up and carry Andy in my arms. We walk in the kitchen and joey smiles seeing us.  
“I see you two finally made up.” He smiles and ruffles my hair and kisses Andy on the cheek.  
“Yeah we did.” I say and smile at Andy.  
We ate our lunch and Andy asks joey if he can watch tv. Joey nods his head and I watch as Andy runs to the living room.  
“Hey Matt” I look at joey  
“Yeah?” I ask  
“I need to run to the store to get a few things. Will you be okay watching Andy till I get back?”  
I nod “yeah of course that’s fine.” I smile  
“Thanks buddy.” He says and goes to the living room where Andy is at.  
“Hey Andy I have to go to the store to get a few things and then I’ll be back. Matt is gonna watch you so be good for him okay? I don’t wanna come back and hear that you’ve been bad.” Joey says to Andy and Andy nods and says he’ll be good.  
Joey smiles and kisses his head.  
He turns to me and hugs me  
“I’ll be back! Love you boys!”  
“Love you too” we say back and joey leaves.  
Hopefully Andy will be good for me. Last time I watched him he got mad cause he didn’t wanna take a nap and let’s just say joey was not happy when he came home and saw that Andy threw a tantrum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I notice that there’s hardly any brotherly love (the tv show) fanfic. So I’m gonna make one. I’m so excited for this story. Comment some ideas that you would want me to write about. Thanks!

Sorry! This isn’t a chapter. I’ll start writing more chapters tonight or tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Matt’s POV  
“Okay Andy since joey left to go to the store that means I’m in charge so please behave or we’ll both get in trouble when joey gets back home” 

“I’m always good.” 

I hear Andy say. I laugh 

“No you’re not and you know that.” 

“Whatever.” He says.   
I sigh and sit down beside him. 

“When is joey coming back?”

“Probably in an hour or so. He just had to get a few things.”   
He nods and watches tv. I hear my phone ding and take my phone out. I notice it’s a text from joey. 

“Don’t go outside cause it looks like it’s gonna rain soon. I’ll be home in about 30 minutes. Love you”  
I read it and text him back.

“Joey texted me and said that we can’t go outside cause it’s gonna rain but he’ll be back in about 30 minutes.” 

I hear Andy whine   
“But I wanted to go outside!” 

“ Sorry Andy but joey doesn’t want us to.” 

“Please matt! Just for 5 minutes?” 

“No andy. Joey said no and I don’t wanna get in trouble.” 

“Pleeeeaaasse?!”

I sigh “Andy I said no. Now stop asking.”

He pouts and turns away from me.   
“I’m gonna use the bathroom. Stay here. If I come back and you’re not here then you’ll be trouble.”   
He pouts but nods.   
Andy’s POV  
I watch as matt walks away. I really wanted to go outside but joey told matt no. I get up and look out the window. It’s not even raining!   
Maybe if I go outside for just a couple minutes and come back inside before matt come back down I won’t get in trouble. I think to myself.   
I look upstairs to make sure he’s not coming down. I slowly walk towards the door and open the door. I walk out and gently close the door.   
Yes! I’m outside finally!   
I smile and start running around the yard. I start towards a tree and start to climb it. I’m just a few steps up when I hear my name. 

“ANDY!”   
That sounds like matt.. I turn around and see him. He looks so angry. I gulp as I watch him come to me. Oh no..

Matt’s POV  
I use the bathroom and start walking downstairs. I hope that Andy listened to me and stayed on the couch. I come downstairs and walk to the living room. 

“An-“ I stop mid sentence. 

Damn. Andy isn’t here. The brat went outside even when I told him not to.   
I walk outside and start to look for me. I look around and see him climbing a tree.  
Damn it andy..

“ANDY!”   
I yell and I see him stop and turn around. 

I’m so angry at him. I walk over to him and Andy looks scared. 

“Andy what are you doing?! I told you to stay on the couch! Come down right now before joey gets home!” 

I tell him sternly. I see him gulp and shake his head.

“Andy now!”   
I yell and he whines loudly and starts slowly walking down. He was about to jump down when I hear both of our names.. oh no.. 

Joey’s POV  
I finally get the things that I needed and start driving home. I hope that Andy didn’t give matt any trouble. He’s always trying to get in trouble. I drive to our home. I turn the car off and grab the bags and start walking towards the door. I was about to open the door when I hear matt yell 

“Andy now!”   
I get confused. What’s going on?   
I look around and stop. I see Andy climbing down a tree and matt looking mad. I sigh loudly. Damn..  
I put down the bags and start walking towards them 

“MATT! ANDY!”   
I yell and I see andy stop and looks up in shock and matt turns around and he looks nervous. 

“What’s going on? Didn’t I tell you not to go outside?!” 

They both nod slowly and look down. 

“Andy get down now and come inside. Matt you grab the bags and come inside. Both of you sit on the couch when you go inside.” 

I tell them sternly. They both nod and Andy gets down and starts walking inside with his head down. Matt grabs the bags and walks inside. 

“Put the bags on the table and go sit down on the couch.” 

He nods sadly and does as he’s told.

I go in the living room and see them both sitting down with their heads down.   
I sigh and sit down infront of them. 

“Now. Tell me what happened while I was gone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Joey’s POV  
“Now tell me what happened”   
I tell them both sternly. Andy looks down and matt plays with his T-shirt not looking at me. I sigh. Looks like I have to do this the hard way I though to myself. 

“If you don’t start talking then the both of you will get a spanking and then talk.” 

Andy’s head jerks up fast and starts shaking his head so fast and matt looks up at me scared. 

“No joey please don’t spank me please I’m sorry!” 

Andy yells and starts crying. 

“I didn’t even do anything! Andy is the one who wasn’t listening to me!”   
Matt yells and points at Andy while saying it. 

“Shut up matt!” 

“No! If you would’ve just listened to me then we both wouldn’t be in trouble right now! It’s your fault!” 

They both keep yelling at eachother back and forth. I run my hand through my hair and sigh deeply. 

“ENOUGH!” I yell and they both stop and look at me scared. 

“Alright matt you tell me what happened and Andy please stay quiet.” 

Andy nods and matt looks at him once more and then tells me what happened. 

“I told Andy that it was supposed to rain and that you didn’t want us outside. He started whining and wanting to go outside but I kept telling him no. Then I told him I was going to the bathroom and for him to stay on the couch. Well, I came back to the living room and he was gone so I looked outside and he was climbing up a tree. I yelled at him to come down but he wouldn’t and then that’s when you showed up.” 

I look at Andy and he’s looking down not saying anything. 

“Is that true Andy? No lies.” 

He hesitates but then nods slowly not looking up at me. I sigh. 

“Andy you knew that I didn’t want you outside but you did it anyway. So here’s what’s going to happen.” 

Andy looks at me and I see tears in his eyes. 

“Matt since you didn’t do anything wrong then you’re not in trouble. But Andy..you did wrong and you’re going to get a spanking-“

“NO! Joey please no I’m sorry!” 

“Andy” I said sternly and he stops. 

“Since matt was the one here when you did that then first matt is going to spank you with his hand 10 times and-“

“Joey no I don’t wanna spank him..”

I sigh and look at him

“Please don’t interrupt me again or you’ll be getting one too.”

That shut him up real fast. 

“After that then I will spank you 10 more times with a hairbrush.” 

At that he turns pale. 

“N-noo.. please not that please joey!”   
He starts crying and matt wraps his arms around him trying to comfort him. Andy hugs him tight and doesn’t look at me. Matt looks at me for help. I sigh and walk to them. 

“Andy look at me.” He slowly looks at me and tears are running down fast. I wipe them away with my thumb. 

“Listen buddy I know you don’t want this but you did wrong today..you know that right?” 

He nods his head sadly and sniffs.   
I smile sadly at him and look at matt. 

“Joey do I really have to?” Matt asks me sadly. 

“Yes matt you have to. You were here when it happened.” 

He sighs and nods. 

I stand up  
“Alright I’m going to my room. So when you’re done bring him up there.”   
I see him nod and I go up to my room. 

Matt’s POV  
I watch joey go upstairs and I turn to look at Andy. 

“Please don’t do this matt! I’m sorry I won’t do it again please matt!” 

I sigh and look at him. 

“Andy you know I have to do this. I don’t want to but I have to. I promise I won’t go too hard on you Okay. You know I love you right?” 

He nods “I know and I love you too.”   
I kiss him on the head and stand him up.   
I pat my lap  
“Alright kid let’s get this over with. Over my lap.”   
He whines and slowly goes over. I wait till he gets comfortable to start. I gently tap his bottom.   
“Ready?” I ask and he sighs and slowly nods.   
SMACK  
He jerks and whines.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
He starts to wiggle and whines “owww..”  
SMACK SMACK  
“Owwww! Matt stop!” He puts his arm back and I grab it immediately and pin it to his back. He tries to get away but I just smack him hard once   
“Knock it off Andrew.” I said and he stops but still whines.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
I stop and let go of his hand.   
“It’s over andy. I’m sorry that I had to do that..”   
I pick him and sit him on my lap. He wraps his arms and legs around me. 

“I’m sorry!!” He cries and I start to rock him and rub his back. 

“Shh andy calm down. It’s alright it’s over. I’m not mad at you anymore shhhh..”  
I tell him and continue to rock him till he’s calmed down. He puts his head on my shoulder. I rock him alittle more and stand up with him still in my arms. He whines knowing what’s happening. 

“No matt I don’t wanna go up there” he whines. I shush him  
“I know you don’t but you have to.”   
He whines and I knock on joey’s door. He opens the door and lets us in.   
Joey’s POV  
I hear a knock on my door and I go to answer it knowing who it was. I open my door and see my brothers and notice that Andy isn’t crying much anymore.   
Matt walks over to my bed and sits down with Andy in his arms. I sit down beside them and gently take Andy into my arms. He whines loudly not wanting me to hold him but I just hold him tighter. 

“Shhh Andy calm down it’s alright.”   
I tell him softly. I look at matt and he’s looking at us sadly. 

“You can go back downstairs matt. We’ll come down later.”   
I tell him and he sighs sadly and kisses Andy’s head and leaves. 

“Alright andy stand up please.”   
I tell him and he does as he’s told. I stand him in between my legs and start unbuttoned his jeans. 

“No! Joey please no!”   
He grabs my arms fast and I look at him sternly. 

“Andy stop it right now. You’re getting this spanking with no jeans on. I’m letting you leave you’re underwear on but if you don’t cooperate then it’ll be bare. Understand?”   
I tell him sternly and he whines and nods letting my arms go. I pull his jeans out and tell him to step out of his jeans. I wait till he does and grab his arm and pull him over my lap. He whines and starts to get up. I smack him once and he stops and goes limp over my lap.   
I grab the hairbrush and gently tap him on his bottom. Silently telling him I’m starting. He grabs my leg for support.   
SMACK SMACK  
He jerks and whines but thankfully doesn’t do anything else.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“Owww! Joey stoppp!! It hurtsss!”  
SMACK   
“It’s supposed to hurt Andy”   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
I throw the brush down and gently stand him up and take him into my arms. He immediately wraps his arms and legs around me. I stand up with him in my arms and start walking around the room and bounce him gently. 

“Shhhh Andy shhh..it’s over baby. I’m not angry at you anymore I promise. It’s alright shhh..”   
“I-I’m sorry!” He hiccups and cries hard.   
I bounce him gently and rub his back up and down.   
“Shhh it’s okay andy it’s okay baby brother. I love you so much and I’m so sorry I had to do that.”   
“I love you too joe-joey”  
I smile and continue to comfort him. He starts to calm down but I still rock him. 

“Do you wanna lay down in my bed for awhile?”   
He nods and yawns. I smile and gently lay him down on my bed and pull the covers on him. I kiss his head softly   
“I’ll be downstairs with matt okay? I love you baby brother.” 

He nods “I love you too joey”   
I smile and walk towards the door and turn the light off and gently shut the door. I walk downstairs and see matt watching tv..well trying to. He hears me and looks at me. 

“Is Andy okay?” He ask and looks worried. I sit down beside him.   
“Yeah he’s fine. He’s asleep right now in my bed.”   
He nods relieved and puts his head on my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arm around him.   
He may not say it much but he does like to cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt’s POV  
“MAAATTT STOP ITHHHTT” 

Andy scream at me while I tickle him. 

“Why should I? I’m just getting started you little brat.” 

I said and smile down at him. 

“I’m not a bra-AHH!” 

I get him on the sides knowing he can’t stand that.  
Oh! Let me tell you why I’m tickling him. You see I was sleeping on my bed when all of a sudden I felt someone jump next to me and started poking at me face. 

-flashback-

-thump!- I groan when I felt someone jump on my bed but I just ignore it. 

-poke poke-  
I groan and started swatting at whoever is poking at my face but the person won’t stop. I open my eyes and notice it’s andy.  
Once he notices that I’m awake he grins. 

“Matt wake up joey is making breakfast for us.” 

“Go away Andy let me sleep.” 

I say and pull the covers over me. I hear Andy whine and starts poking me again. 

“Maaaattt! Wake up!” 

I sigh deeply and pull the covers off of me and look at him. 

“If you don’t stop I swear..” 

I say and he just grins at me and pokes my side. I sigh. Okay that’s it I think to myself. I grab Andy and he lets out a yelp. 

“Joey!” Andy yells and tries to get away from me. I lay him down flat on his back and sit next to him. I immediately tickle his sides and he screams 

“MATT NO! PLEASE DONT TICKLE MEHHEEEE!” 

Andy yells and twists around. I grin at him. 

“Don’t What?” I ask teasingly. 

“Tickle me!” 

“Tickle you? Well I guess since you said it so nicely.” I said and smile big. 

“That’s not what I meant you jerk!” 

I gasp and stop and he tries to catch his breath. 

“Jerk? Oh you’re gonna get it mister!” 

I say and tickle under his arms. He shrieks and tries to pull his arms down. 

“STOOPP PLEASE IM SORRHHHRYY!!” 

“We’re just getting started little brother.” 

I say and tickle him alittle bit more and stop. He looks relieved but what he doesn’t know is that I’m not done with him yet. He tries to get up but I push him back down. 

“Not so fast Andy. I’m not done with you yet.” I smirk at him and pulls him his shirt. He pales knowing what I’m about to do. 

“No! No no no please matt no!” 

I smirk and lean down. 

“Hey Andy? You know what I’m hungry for? Raspberries!” I yell and immediately lean down and put my mouth on his stomach and blow. 

“AHHHH!!” Andy yells and tries to get away. I smirk and blow another one. 

“MATT PLEASE STOP PLEASHHEEES!!” 

“Hey you two breakfast is rea-“  
Joey stops when he enters my room. I immediately stop and get embarrassed.  
Andy looks up and sees joey and looks so relieved. 

“Joey! Joey please help me he’s killing me!” 

Joey looks at us and smiles and walks over to us. 

“Hey Andy? You do know that Matt is ticklish right?” 

Joey asks and smirks at me. Andy perks up and looks at him. 

“Really?” 

“Yes”  
“No” 

Joey and I answer at the same time. I glare at joey and all he does is smile. 

“Oh yes. He’s very ticklish on his sides.” 

He tells Andy and Andy looks excited. 

“No I’m not! He’s lying andy don’t listen to him.” 

I yelp when I felt someone poke me on my side and glare at joey. 

“Stop that!” 

“Why? If it doesn’t tickle then it shouldn’t matter if I do that.” 

He says and does it again. I bit back a laugh. Joey sees that and grabs me quickly and I immediately start squirming around trying to get free. 

“Andy get his sides hurry!” 

My eyes get wide “no andy don’t!” 

Andy looks at joey and joey gives him a nod. Andy smiles and crawls over to us. He grins at me and I glare at him.

“Don’t you dare do this andy!” 

“Sorry matt but revenge is sweet.” 

He says to me and pokes me on right side first and I bit back a laugh. He does it again on my left side then starts to poke me on both sides. 

“STOOOP! ANDY STOP IT! JOEY LET ME GOOOO!!”  
I yell at them both. Joey just tightens his grip and Andy keeps poking at me. They do this to me for about 5 minutes and finally stop. I lean back on my big brother and try to catch my breath. 

“I hate you guys” I moan into joey’s chest. 

I felt joey laugh “no you don’t.” 

I smile and nod. He’s right. Now matter what they do I can never hate them. I love them both so much. I don’t know what I would do without my brothers. I hug joey and look at Andy and notice that he’s looking at us. Wanting to be held too but scared to say it. I chuckle and hold out my arm towards him. 

“Come here Andy. Come hug your big brothers.” 

I say and he jumps up and climbs on joey’s other leg and leans back into his chest and sighs happily. I smile and felt joey kiss my head and notice that he did the same thing to Andy. 

“As much as I would love to cuddle with you two..breakfast is ready and it’ll get cold if we don’t go down to eat.” 

Joey tells us and I chuckle at that. I stand up and notice that Andy hasn’t got up yet. Joey pats his back. 

“Come on andy get up so we can go eat.” 

He groans “carry me..please?” He asks joey. Joey sighs softly “Okay Andy” 

He says and picks him up. Andy immediately wraps his arms and legs around him and puts his face on his shoulder. Joey rubs his back for a few seconds. 

“Alright let’s go you two.” 

He says and walks out the door first with Andy and I follow them. We walk downstairs and see the food already on the table for us. Joey sits andy down on his seat and he sits down beside him while I sit down in my seat. We start eating our breakfast and talk alittle bit. 

“So what do you guys wanna do today?” 

Joey asks us and I shrug “I don’t care” I tell him. 

“I wanna go to the park.” 

Andy tells us and I look at joey. Joey nods and ask if I’m okay with that. 

“Yeah that’s fine with me.” 

I say and smile at them. Andy smiles at me Joey nods at us and smiles. 

“Okay go get ready and we’ll go to the park in a few minutes.” 

Joey tells us and we both nod and go get ready for today.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this one sucks! 

 

They all go to the park and Andy immediately went to the swings while matt followed him and joey sat down on a nearby bench to watch them. Andy excitedly sat down on the swing and looked at matt 

"Matt push me! Please" 

Andy told him with a big smile. Matt smiled at him and walked behind him and grabbed the swing and pushed it back "ready?" He asks his little brother. 

Andy nods "Yes!" 

Matt lets go and starts to push him

"higher!" 

Andy yells and laughs at the same time. Matt pushes him alittle more higher and and continues to push him. Meanwhile, joey is smiling at the sight from where he was sitting.  
Matt pushes him for a while till Andy gets tired and gets off the swing to go to the slide.

"Be careful!" Matt yells after him. 

Andy ignores him and climbs up the slide. He looks around before sliding down. He does that a few more times before he gets bored. He goes to matt and tugs on his shirt

"What's wrong?" Matt asks as he bends down to face him. 

"I'm getting hungry and thirsty" Andy whines at him. 

Matt gently smiled at him and picks him up. Andy immediately wraps his arms around his neck and legs around his waist "I think joey packed us a sandwich and drinks" 

Matt walks over to joey with Andy still in his arms. Joey frowns as he sees Andy "What's wrong with him?" 

Matt sits down with Andy in his lap "he's hungry and thirsty" he tells him and runs his fingers through Andy's hair. 

"Well it's a good thing I packed us lunch"  
joey says and gets the food out. 

He hands them both a sandwich and a drink and gets his after. Andy immediately starts to eat his while matt slowly eats his. Andy gets done with his food and drink first and gets off Matt's lap "I'm going to play again!" Andy tells his older brothers and runs off to the playground 

They both laughed and watched him go. 

"He has so much energy" 

joey says and matt nods in agreement. They watch as he goes to the monkey bars then goes back to the slide. After an hour of being at the park joey decides for them to start heading home 

"We should head home now. Andy still needs to take a bath before bed time." Joey tells matt. 

"Okay that's fine with me. I'll go get Andy" matt tells him and walks towards Andy, who was swinging. 

"Hey Andy, joey wants us to go home now. We've already been here for a little over an hour" matt tells him as he watched him swing 

"No I don't want to" Andy says and continues to swing 

"Andy come on. Joey wants to go and so do I. We can come back tomorrow if you want to" 

Andy shakes his head "no" 

Matt sighs and grabs the swing to stop it

Andy whines when he realized what he's doing "no matt! I wanna stay here" He yells and grabs onto the swing not wanting to get up. 

Matt sighs and grabs his arm to pull him up "come on before joey comes after us" andy pouts but stands up. Matt started to pull him along with him but stopped when Andy put his feet into the ground "andy" matt growled. 

Andy whines but doesn't move at all. He starts to pull his arm trying to get away "let go of me!" Andy yells and pulls again but gives up and flops down onto the ground 

"Andrew!" 

Matt yells and bends down and picks him up over his shoulder. Andy immediately starts pounding on his back and kicking his legs "no! No put me down! I don't wanna leave!" Andy yells and kicks hard 

Matt sighs and spanks him on the butt hard three times "stop it right now Andrew" he tells him sternly 

"OWW! I'm sorry!" Andy yells and stops moving. 

Matt sighs and walks towards joey with Andy still in his arms. When he reaches joey he puts Andy down but grabs his arm in case he starts to run off again. 

"He's being a brat. He threw a tantrum so I had to swat him three times" matt tells joey. 

Joey sighs and bends down to face Andy.

"Andy I know you don't wanna leave but we have to" joey tells him gently 

"No!" Andy yells at him and glares at him 

"Andrew do not yell at me" joey tells him sternly 

"I wanna stay here!" Andy yells and tries to run away but he's arm gets pulled back. He tries to push his arm away "let go!" He yells 

Joey sighs and picks up andy "no! Put me down!" Andy starts to kick at him

Joey spanks him hard "stop. That. Now. Andrew." He tells him in between spanks 

"Ow ow! Stop! Ow!" Andy yells and starts crying. 

Joey sighs and rubs his back "shh calm down andy you're okay shh" 

Matt sighs and rubs his shoulders as he's walking beside them. Andy sniffs and lays his head down on joey's shoulder. They reach the car and joey opens the door and gently puts andy down and buckled him in before shutting the door. Matt sits down beside andy and pulls him into a hug and rubs his back. Andy sniffs and leans into him. 

Finally they got home and joey got out and went to open the back door and smiled at the sight. Matt was sleeping while holding Andy and Andy was also sleeping with his head on his chest. Joey gently shakes matt 

"Matt wake up..we're home wake up" joey tells him and shakes him alittle more 

Matt groans and opens his eyes and yawns. He tries to get up but sees andy sleeping on his chest and smiles. 

Joey smiles "I got him" he tells matt. 

He gently picks him without waking him up. He gently shushes him when he hears Andy whine. He gently rocks him alittle and walked into the house. They all get into the house and matt shuts and locks the door. 

"I'm going to put him to bed and let him sleep for a couple hours before waking him up for his bath" joey tells matt 

Matt nods and sits down on the couch. Joey carefully walks up the stairs and opens Andy's door. He walks over to the bed and pulls the covers down and gently lays him down. He puts the covers over him and kisses his forehead "I love you little brother" he tells him and shuts the lights out and walks out the door.


End file.
